GARO: The Guardian of Balance
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Adopted by Ryuuga Dogai, Shirou Emiya will hunt down Horrors as the new guardian of balance called Golden Knight Garo. Major GaroxFate and slight Kuroinu crossover.


I decided to make a crossover between Garo and Fate with the slight Kuroinu. The new Garo in this fanfic is Shirou as he is gets adopted by Ryuuga Dogai. And the saber will be Alicia Arcturus instead of Arturia so Alicia will get the same personality as Mordred and there will be no Holy Grail and no 5th Holy Grail War. Plus this fanfic will contain the mature content.

Kuroinu is the property of Liquid while Garo is the property of Keita Amemiya and Fate series is the property of Type Moon and Kinoko Nasu. Now off with the showtime.

Narration by Zaruba.

 _"As long as evil will lurk in the hearts of people. The demonic beasts Horrors will appear. Drawn by Inga the come from Makai via gates and possess the people with darkened souls and consume the souls of innocent life beings. However there is a young warrior who have the power to slay down these monsters. Brandishing the powerfull blade he protects the life beings fro these monsters. His name is... Shirou Emiya. Otherwise known as Garo."_

Japan - Fuyuki. 10 Years Ago.

It shows a ten years old kid crying over the dead body of his parrents. He had the golden brown eyes and auburn hair. His name is Shirou Emiya as he wore the yellow shirt, white pants and white shoes. And then the man had appeared behind Shirou as he was friend with Shirou's parrents. This man had the orange eyes and short brown hair. His name is Ryuuga Dogai as he was wearing the red shirt, black trenchcoat, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. He was holding the makai sword in his left hand as Zaruba the skull madou ring was at his right hand. And then Zaruba had knew that the death of Shiro's parrents was caused by Fourth Holy Grail War.

 _"Ryuuga. The cause of death of Shirou's parrents was Fourth Holy Grail War. That kid needs a new family. You should take care of him."_ said Zaruba as Ryuuga had hugged crying Shirou as he decided to adopt the boy.

"I will take you under wing, Shirou. I gave a promise to Kitsurugu and Kotomine to watch over you and train you in the ways of Makai Knight. You agree?" said Ryuuga as he had the smile on his face as Shirou had whipped his own tears and then taken Shirou to the nearest hospital as Shirou's journey to fight against Horrors will begin.

(OP: "Name is Garo ~Koumyou no Shisha~" by JAM Project)

 **(WOW WOW WOW~)** The makai sword is floating and then the hand grabs the sword

 **(WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WO~)** And it was revealed to be Shirou catching the sword as he jumps high

 **(Jaaku na kage wo kakushita chikadzuku ashioto no saki... Premonition)** Shirou is standing on the rooftop as he had the determined look on his face and then he jumps off the rooftop to hunt down Horrors

 **(Samayou koe ga kikoeru Ah madowasu kanbi na aji)** Then Rin is practicing her bajiquan skills under Ryuuga's tutellage and then Shirou dashes toward screen as he slashes it with the makai sword and the screen shatters

 **(Kyokou ga (uzumaku))** Then Rin is shown with madou brush with the smile on her face

 **(Orinashita (Bloody Apparition))** Sakura Matou is praying for her friends

 **(Kagayaki no machi wa mienai DARK SIDE)** Then Alicia is shown with the sly smirk on her face as the screen shows Zaruba

 **(Yaiba de (sono hikari de))** And then Ryou Tezuka was holding his fist in rage

 **(Kirisake yami no naka HOWL konjiki ni nare! Tsuki ni hoero!)** And then Ryou running toward the light and then Shirou picks his Makai Sword and traces a circle above himself and then turns into Garo as he and the gang rush the horrors

 **(Nani yue ima, tatakau no ka kengen no kodou owaru toki made)** Garo and Zero are cutting Horrors from left to right as Saber Alicia with the maniacally smirk on her face is slashing the Horrors. Then the prayers of people reach Shirou and then he turns into Master Garo

 **(Moyuru honoo kaze no yukue)** Then Shirou as Garo is facing Barago as Barago was smirking maniacally

 **(Toorisugite yuku tamashii-tachi)** And thus Garo and Kiba have the intense sword duel

 **(Tashika ni kizamareta makai kishi no na wa... GARO)** And then Garo dashes toward the screen and cuts it with Garoken as the screen shatters

 **(WOW WOW WOW~)** Shirou is putting his hand arround Rin as Rin smiles with the tears in her eye as they watch the sunset

 **(WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WO~)** And then Shirou as Garo picks his Garoken and slashes the screen and thus the screen was shattered and thus the tornado was formed and thus the title covered with fire had appeared and thus the opening ends with Garo and the gang posing.

 **(End of Op)**

Chapter 1: Picture Book

The man was standing and looking at the naked woman's picture with the smile on his face. This man is called Tasuke as he had gazed upon this picture as picture had became alive as Tasuke was amazed.

"Oh! THIS IS BEAUTIFULL!" said Tasuke as the woman from the picture had said. "Do you like the women? Do you like the young women?" Then Tasuke had nodded in agreement. **"Then your wish is true!"** And thus the woman had revealed to be a demon called Horror as Horror had possessed Tasuke as Tasuke had started to laugh maniacally and then his eyes are turned into bloody red as he had the evil grin on his face.

And durring that night the black haired woman with brown eyes in her spy outfit had tried to look at the picture as Tasuke had the evil smirk on his face had started to laugh maniacally as he revealed his Horror nature.

"Muhahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaah! I'M HUNGRY!" said Tasuke as the picture had began to move and had revealed it's tentacles and thus the tentacles had pierced through the woman and thus it consumed her as the said woman had screamed in terror as Tasuke had started to laugh maniacally.

Dreamscape.

It shows the black haired little girl in dreamscape as she gathers the flowers untill the skeleton like demons are about to attack her but the golden armored knight in golden wolf-themed armor had appeared to cut the demons down and after he defeated the demons he gave the hand to the girl and girl had happily smiled.

Dreamscape End.

It shows to a young adult girl with the green eyes and black hair getting up. She had the large bust and well endowed body. It was Shirou Emiya's childhood friend Rin Tohsaka as the friendly voice was calling for her.

"Big sis. The breakfast is ready." said the voice revealed to be a purple haired girl with the lavender eyes named Sakura Matou Tohsaka who is actually Rin's biological little sister.

After eating the breakfast, Rin is now walking toward the museum alongside Sakura. Both sisters were investigators as they investigated the misterious cases in Fuyuki.

After the police had found the blood it was shown that the woman was killed as Sakura and Rin knew about the crime.

"Sakura. Did you see that? That was the work of demonic beast Horror." said Rin as she guessed about the monsters called Horrors as Sakura had continued. "Ah yes! Horrors. The demons from Makai who consume people." And then the woman in her late 20s had appeared. It was the light brown haired woman with blue eyes named Rian as she is revealed to be a makai priestess as she knows Tohsaka sisters for a long time.

"Rin, Sakura. We need to move." said Rian as both sisters had agreed to follow Rian.

Then at the Emiya Dojo which have the secret passage in which a basement was located. A young adult man in his 20s had started to deflect the steel fangs. He was wearing the black jacket, black jeans and black boots. He had the auburn hair and golden brown eyes. It was Shirou Emiya himself as he had successfully deflected the steel fangs with his makai sword and then he put his makai sword back into the sheath itself. Then an adult man in his 30s had appeared as he was wearing the buttler's attire. He is a black haired man with brown eyes. He was the retired makai priest named Gald as he was revealed to be friends of Shirou's biological parrents as well as Ryuuga's old friend and he was friends with borh late Kirei Kotomine and late Kitsurugi Emiya.

"S-Shirou it was taken a while to repair these steel fangs. Next time go easy on them." said Gald worryingly as Shirou with the smile on his face had replied. "If I go easy on them, I will get hurt! So how about the orders?!" And then Gald had revealed the letter from senate. "Here it is."

And then Shirou had grabbed the letter as he had the smirk on his face.

"It's been a while since I got the orders. I was just warming up." said Shirou as he had burned the letter with his madou lighter as the orders had appeared.

"We have a signal. The demonic beast is using the pictures as the trap to devour the innocent women. He is very despisable. His name is Anglay. Eliminate him at once." said Shirou as the words had dissapeared. "Well it looks like I will hunt down this monster tonight eh?" And then Gald had said with the smile on his face. It was revealed that Gald had forgotten the hatred toward makai knights in general as he became a father figure to Shirou. "Hah. You have the job to do now, Shirou." And then Shirou had friendly smiled as both he and Gald had went upstairs.

Then Gald had put the white robe on Shirou as Shirou had put the makai sword behind it and Shirou had smiled.

"Thank you a lot, Uncle Gald." said Shirou as Gald had scratched the back of his head. "Heheheheheh no problem, Shirou." And then Shirou had approached Zaruba as he slid him into his right hand. "Hey Zaruba. We got a job now." And then Zaruba had woken up with the yawn.

 _"*yawns* What's that, Shirou? I just wanted to sleep a lot more."_ said Zaruba as he was already in Shirou's right hand and then Shirou had went into patrolling. "I'm going out." And with the bow Gald had said to a leaving Shirou. "Please come back safe." And then Shirou had dissapeared in the flash as Gald had shed the tear of happiness.

Meanwhile durring the afternoon Shirou was on the rooftop as he was waiting for Sakura and Rin as Rin had never seen Shirou in years and then Rin who was wearing her black miniskirt, red shirt, black shoes, black stockings, white panties and black trenchcoat had saw Shirou as she had shed her tears of happiness as she had ran toward Shirou as she had never seen him in years.

"S-SHIROU-KUN!" said a tear stricken Rin as she embraced Shirou as she was happy to see him again as Shirou had smiled. "It's been a while, Rin." And then Sakura was raising her arm with the smile on her face as Rian was crossing her arms. "Sempai! It's us!" And then Shirou had started to conversate with the women about Horrors.

"So the demons in your dreams were Horrors?" said Shirou as Rin had the dreams about the gold armor clad knight. "We pursuing the monster who was killing the women lastly. And we must destroy that monster for good." And then it was reveald that both Tohsaka sisters are makai priestesses as they were taught by Rian and Hikage in using the spells using their madou brushes.

Night.

Durring the night Shirou and Rin had found Tasuke as Rin had revealed her madou brush as Zaruba had sensed withing Tasuke the Inga.

 _"Shirou. I sense the Horror withing this museum worker."_ said Zaruba as Tasuke had said this. "So you are from makai orders huh? This should be fun. Heheheheheh." then Shirou had threatenly cracked his fists. "Sorry I don't have time for an idiots like you dude." And then Shirou had furiously had started pummel Tasuke thus blowing him into the wall as Rin had used her madou brush to fire a fire ball thus burning Tasuke thus revealing his true horror form. It was painting horror Anglay and he had laughed maniacally.

 **"HYAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's time for a LITTLE MASSACRE!"** said Anglay as Shirou responded.

"I higly doubt that." Shiro said as Rin had prepared her spell which created the barrier from which Anglay will not escape.

(cue ost: Raikou Garo Shoukan)

And then Shirou had picked his sword from it's scabbard and then he pointed the sword upwards and traced a circle above himself. And thus the legendary armor of Garo had been attached on Shirou's body and Shirou's version is the same Golden Knight Garo from original series but with Shirou's golden brown eyes on the helmet.

 **"*whistles* Golden Knight eh? This should be FUN!"** said Anglay as he tried to rush Garo but Garo had roundhouse kicked him in the face as after Anglay was blown to the wall he howled in pain and then Shirou had pointed at Anglay as he said this.

 _ **"Now, count up your sins!"**_ said Garo as he pointed at Anglay as the latter had fired an acid from his mouth but with zero effect.

 **"Wait! WHAT?!"** Anglay was confused as Garo had picked his Garoken from it's scabbard

 _ **"Nice try but it's useless against Soul Metal."**_ said Garo as he approached Anglay in the blink of the eye as he swung his Garoken thus cutting Anglay's arm thus makin him scream in pain.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My arm! MY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARM!"** Anglay had screamed in pain as Shirou said to Rin to run out of here.

 _ **"Get out of here now, Rin!"**_ said Shiro as Rin with the determined look on her face had started to run as fast as possible. "Be carefull there, Shirou-kun!" And then Rin had escaped the museum completely and then Garo is now approaching an injured Anglay who had started to crawl back in fear.

 **"P-please stay back! I-I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** yelled an afraid Anglay only to hear the response from Garo

 _ **"I suppose your victims would tell you the same thing. Fall into the endless sleep without dreams!"**_ said Garo as he engulfed his Garoken with madou fire and fired a sword beam thus cutting Anglay in two

 **"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I can't believe I was beaten by a makai knight. I'm exploding with regret. *high-pitched voice* PASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Anglay had yelled his dying scream and exploded violently and thus with the Horror was finished as Shirou will hunt down these monsters for real as Shirou had dissengaged of his armor.

(ost end)

"Phew. This horror was a nuinsance." said Shirou with the whistle as Zaruba had replied. _"To hunt down these monsters you need a help of your servant."_

And then Shirou had knew that his uncle Kitsurugu Emiya was a praticipant in Holy Grail War as he decided to summon the servant of his own.

Meanwhile in basement of Emiya Dojo.

Then Shirou had made the summoning circle with Gald's guidance as Shirou got his command spell mark on his right hand.

 _"The magical summoninc circle was ready following the instructions! Are you ready to sumon the servant?"_ said Zaruba as Shirou had replied.

"I am! This is incredible. The author named Schweinorg knows everything about Heroic Spirits. I know that he was powerfull than his successors." said Shirou as sarcastically shrugging Gald had continued. "His power was enough to create the Holy Grail War to defeat evil. This time you will summon the servant to hunt down Horrors. This time you will finish the job started by the old man Schweinorg. Begin."

(cue ost: Rei Zero Shoukan a.k.a DRAGONFLAME instrumental)

And then Shirou and Rin in their respective homes had started to summon their servants. The same goes to Sakura and her teacher Souichirou Kuzuki. The man in his early 30s who was the friend with Shirou's family as Souichirou is also a makai priest with the black hair and brown eyes as he was wearing the makai robe.

Shirou had put the blue sword at the circle as he had started to chant.

"Silver and steel to the origin. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate. Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat it five times and once it's filled destroy it." said Shirou as he started to chant

Then Souichirou at his house's rooftop had started to continue the chanting.

"I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer." said Souichirou as he chanted the spell on the mirror as it has started to shatter.

Rin and Sakura which in their room of their mansion had continued to summon the servants.

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead." said Rin and Sakura in unison as the white haired girl named Illyazvel von Einzbern the adoptive sister of Shirou the white haired girl with red eyes had continued the chanting. "Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains."

And then all of the masters had finished the chant with these words.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!" said Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Illyazvel and Souichirou in unison. As the chants were finished the pillars of light had engulfed from the circles as the servants had started.

The first was Illya's servant berserker named Heracles. He was the muscle bound beast with black eyes and black hair as he roared and he kneeled before the white haired makai priestess as she smiled happily. The second was Souichirou's servant named Caster Medea the elven woman with large bust and cyan hair and the blue eyes as she kneeled before Souichirou with the sly smile on her face. The remaining servants of Rin and Sakura are Archer and Rider. The Archer was alternate Shirou Emiya. The white haired man with golden brown eyes who was wearing the red trenchcoat, white shirt and the black jeans in addition to his black boots. Sakura's servant was Medusa the lavender haired woman with large bust and lavender eyes as she was wearing the purple shirt, purple jeans and black shoes as she kneeled before Sakura and Shirou's servant was finally saber. Only the difference this saber was a girl and she was a blonde haired girl with violet eyes and long blonde hair. She had the ribbon on her hair as she possessed the large bust and well endowed body. She was wearing the golden armor in addition to her black pants, blue shirt, black fingerless gloves, brown boots and white trenchcoat. It was the heroine of Eostia herself named Alicia Arcturus as she got the psychotic smirk on her face.

(cue ost end)

"I am Alicia Arcturus. The older heir to Eos Arcturus. The princess of Iris." said Alicia as she got the psychotic smirk on her face as she got the sword in her hand as Shirou had smiled friendly.

 _"Shirou. This is your servant now. Use her wisely as your bodyguard."_ Zaruba said as Alicia had continued.

"I may ask ya a question. Aren't ya my master eh?" said saber Alicia with the grin on her face as Shirou nodded in agreement. "Yes I am, saber."

And then Shirou had smiled friendly as Gald had gave the thumbs up as Alicia had changed her clothing into modern one. Her modern clothing was consisted of her black jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and of course black fingerless gloves.

"The summoning is finally done and I had arrived at your oders, tough boy." said Alicia with now sly smirk on her face as Ryuuga and Rian alongside Shirou, Zaruba, Alicia and Gald had laughed together.

End of Chapter 1.

(ED: "Kanjite Knight" by ULTIMATE LAZY for MAZINGER)

(Shirou is riding the motorcycle alongside Alicia and Rin)

(BURN IT UP!)  
(TAKE YOUR SOUL!)  
(MAZIN GO!)

shuuen no shinpan wa kudasareta  
ankoku no gundan ga oshiyoseru  
sora o oou honoo akaku akaku moeru BURNING  
(BURNING THIS ANGER, BURNING YOUR SOUL!)

hitosuji no raikou ni terasarete  
koutetsu no bannin ga sobietatsu  
GOD'S ON THE GROUND (GOD'S ON THE GROUND)  
kiseki o minimatoi

ima sekai wa (ima sekai wa)  
yami ni idakare  
sono chikara o (sono chikara o)  
machi tsuzukeru

omae to nara kanjite KNIGHT  
omae naraba dekiru ROCK ME

omae dake ga saikyou no KNIGHT  
omae naraba dekiru ROCK ME

(BURN IT UP!)  
(TAKE YOUR SOUL!)  
(MAZIN GO!)

(Instrumental of Name is Garo ~Koumyou no Shisha plays)

Narration by Alicia.

"Yo. Name's Alicia. It looks like Fuyuki is the one city fun livin' in eh? This should be fun heheh. And meanwhile a fish horror that torments his victims before devouring them? This is sure unforgivable indeed. Next time on Garo: The Guardian of Balance. Chapter 2. Fossil. Now the real fun indeed begins."

This time Garo is no other known than Shirou Emiya himself as the Fuyuki will not experience the Holy Grail War as the Holy Grail will not be present but this time the servants are present to dish out some serious Horror slashing.


End file.
